Descendant
by Isakurai
Summary: After Mukai's fail at the end of the The King of Fighters tournament of 2003, Saiki isn't very happy about the results, neither about Ash's nonchalance regarding his responsibility.


**A/N and Disclaimer:**

I do not own the King of Fighters, neither any of these characters. All I own in here is the idea for this fanfic. Not even the plot devices are mine.

And well... I just had to write this. It is short, but it contains all I wanted to... 'see' happening xD Hope someone enjoys it!

* * *

The whole clan, or what was left of it, was at the main hall when Saiki bursted the doors open. Probably, Mukai, Magaki and the others had never seen Saiki that mad. Their Master was throwing things aside from his way, pulling down chairs and tables. He said nothing in this rage moment, not until he reached the end of the room and put the last chair to the floor, then he started.

"What do you mean?!" He shouted.

At the other end of the room, Mukai only kneeled to his master, while Magaki sighed and walked to the side. They already knew what that was all about.

"How could you let those... those insects make the win? They deserved to die! Mukai, I trusted that you would make it, BUT YOU DIDN'T!"

"Forgive me, Master, I will..."

"NO! You WON'T! You will not do ANYTHING else in this plan! Magaki! _You_ will go to the next tournament, and you WILL make things go right this time!"

Magaki simply nodded. There was nothing he could really say but comply. Then he turned back to Mukai and said:

"You overestimate humans. That should make you even more aware of what they're capable of. Loosing to them is a big shame..."

"I know. I don't need you to tell me that." Mukai replied, closing his fist in anger.

"Mukai is right to overestimate them." Shion said from a spot more to the middle of the room. "Maybe he just didn't do it enough." He smiled sarcastically, making Shroom and Rimero, who were close to him, laugh out loud, but they were quickly interrupted by another rage shouting from Saiki.

"You useless fools! Speaking of fools, SHION! You and Botan were the ones taking care of him, where is Ash Crimson?!"

"We were not taking care of him, we were just keeping track of..."

"WHERE IS HE?!" Saiki demanded, and a tense silence followed. "You don't know?!"

"Well..." Botan started, nervously. "We, actually... He..." she stared at Shion, who had no idea what to say either. After the tournament, they really did loose track of the boy. When she opened her mouth to continue and let out a poor excuse, another figure entered the room.

"_Bonjour, mes amis. Je suis désolé d'être en retard_." *

"... he is here, Master" Botan said, as both she and Shion let go the breath they had been holding.

"ASH!" Saiki didn't lower his voice tone. Then he walked forth, towards the center of the room, as Ash walked forth as well. "Where have you been, I told you to...!"

"Oooh, grandpa is mad."

"Don't...!" They stopped walking when they were face to face with each other. "You... you should mend your ways...! And I am not your grandfather. Do you even have the slightest sense of responsibility within all this?!"

"I'm sorry, but what is 'all this', again?"

It was visible Saiki wouldn't bear it anymore. He seemed like he was going to break into scolding and cursing the skinny figure in front of him, but surprisingly, instead he simply took a deep breath and remained silent for a moment. A moment in which the whole room was tense, and the boy would just stand there, playing innocently with his hair, his fingers curling the tip of his long bangs again and again. Until a loud slap was heard.

"Don't play dumb with me" the taller man said, menacingly, after slapping the other in the face. That was much more effective than the scolding and the cursing would have been. The smile vanished from the younger man's lips, and he let go of his own hair, putting his hand down and remaining with his head to the side the slap had put him, staring blankly, but also angrily, at the floor. "You know too well what I'm talking about" Saiki continued "I already told what you have to do. Even why you have to do it. You know how you can pull out the sacred treasures from their bearers, you know _why_ you have this power. You know why I need you to do it... And you know what happens if you disobey me!" he shouted.

Ash lifted his head and looked at Saiki again, but this time his expression was very serious. "I'm not afraid of you" the boy said, turning his back to his ancestor and walking back to the door to leave.

"Oh, yes. Leave me. You will come back, because you know you need me as well. I am the one providing you everything you need."

An awkward silence followed after Ash left. Saiki chuckled to himself for sometime, and then he stopped, his expression switching back to seriousness.

"If I didn't need that brat so much, I would probably have already broke his little neck like a twig. I could do it all by myself, but that would expose us too much. Since we have the tools, might as well make use of them, won't we? Maybe I'll dispose of him anyway after it's all done."

"Master" this time it was Magaki who chuckled "if you dispose of the boy, your progeny will also be lost. After all, he is your last living descendant, isn't he?"

Saiki smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes... But, who cares?" Then he was serious again "It was stupid of me to have had a son, to begin with."

* * *

* _"Bonjour, mes amis. Je suis désolé d'être en retard" - Good morning, my friends. I am sorry to be late"_


End file.
